Consequence of Truth and Dare
by Ergelina
Summary: Everything had happened way too fast, one moment they were all behaving like they usually were then, she couldn't remember who it was that suggested such an idiotic game called Truth and Dare. Only that all of suddenly, half of the members agreed to play in it - including she and him. That was the beginning of the current situation. [G. X OC]


**CONSEQUENCE OF "TRUTH AND DARE"  
**

**Fairy Tail's fanfiction**

**Description:  
**Everything had happened way too fast, one moment they were all behaving like they usually were then, she couldn't remember _who_ it was that suggested such an idiotic game called _Truth and Dare._ Only that all of suddenly, half of the members agreed to play in it - including she and him. _That_ was the beginning of the current situation. She really couldn't say that she _hated_ it - no, she had grown used to it.

**Chapter 1:**

"I hate you." He trails his lips downwards, starting from her chin. "I really do."

He hummed, his lips never truly leaving her skin, making her to involuntarily shiver from pleasure. An unwilling moan escapes through her lips.

"We - I - can't keep doing this."

"Really?" This time his lips briefly leaves her skin.

"Really." His lips are, once again, attached to her soft skin.

He likes it, her skin that is. It's soft, fragile looking and _attractive_. Personally, he would kill the bastard, who would dare to touch her like he is now. She was his. Even if she denied it, he knew it. He knew her better than anyone, in all means.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?"

She shivered as his lips sucked on her neck, it was most likely going to leave a mark. She wondered why on earth did she allow it to keep happening, ever since that _fateful_ day - Cana better be damned and ready to start paying all of her future beer costs. Truly, after lots of thinking it was _Cana's_ fault that she was in this situation.

"_Would _you stop if I were to ask you?"

He gave his trade-mark chuckle, "Hell no," he sealed it with a passionate kiss, although - passion mostly came from him. She was too dumb-struck to do anything else than to give in and return it.

She shivered, letting out moans of pleasure as one of his hand slipped under her blouse, greedily touching every part of her body he could reach. She wondered how the hell nobody had realized that they were missing and came looking for them. It had been _hours_ since they were last seen in the guild - her laughing and sitting with Cana, making fun of idiots Natsu and Gray; him leaning against the pillar, standing near Levy and her fellow team-members, Droy and Jet.

Everything had happened way too fast, one moment they were all behaving like they usually were then, she couldn't remember _who_ it was that suggested such an idiotic game called _Truth and Dare._ Only that all of suddenly, half of the members agreed to play in it - including she and him. _That_ was the beginning of the current situation. She really couldn't say that she _hated_ it - no, she had grown used to it.

How could she not, when he would always use whatever chance he had to pull her to somewhere _hidden,_ somewhere people _didn't __look_ at, to pin her against a wall before smashing his lips against hers. They would keep going on, until people started looking for them - calling out both of their names or when someone got too close to their 'hideout'.

But back to the damned game, she hadn't wanted to participate in it. It was _Cana,_ who forced her to play it, and the drunk her had no other choice than to go along with the flown. However, what _did_ surprise her was the people participating in it and what she had been dared to do or confess.

Tomorrow, Juvia would most likely kill her.

As she would most likely kill Natsu, and maybe, just maybe, Erza.

It had been _Cana_, who dared her to kiss Gray. (She had been foolish enough, or smart enough, not to pick_ Truth_, after seeing Cana's smirk.)

It had been _Lucy,_ who dared her to give out her most _embarrassing _secret. (She had been smart _not_ to unpick _Truth,_ when she saw Lucy's smile. Only to later regret it, thankfully, she had chosen to keep quiet about _their_ relationship.)

It had been _Levy,_ who had dared her to drink next 10 cups of beer. (She had been disappointed, but knew that the bluenette bookworm was too kind-hearted to have her to do something incredulous and embarrassing.)

It had been _Gray, _who had dared her to strip. (Something she was about to do before she was stopped by Erza-Lucy-Levy combination. A fear-some combination, indeed.)

It had been _Natsu,_ who had dared her to fight with him only to be called off for being so lame and predictable. (Much for her personal laugh.)

It had been _Happy,_ who dared him and her to kiss much for everyone's shock and surprise - they _did_ _kiss._ (She suspected that Mirajane was starting to have her doubts about their relationship, for as the Demon's - something she called Mirajane, when she was pissed at the white haired woman - eyes were suspiciously narrowed.)

Oh, wait - in the end, it was both _Cana's_ and _Happy's_ fault that he had managed to drag her away (it was still a mystery for her _how _on Earth _nobody_ followed them) from the noisy crowd. He looked pissed, most likely due to _Cana's_ dare, and even more possessive than usually. During all those years she's known him, it was only recently that he started marking her his. Truthfully, she most likely owned it to _Fairy Tail_'sMaster Makarov for inviting them to join despite of what they caused the guild - destroying the first building and making Lucy to shed tears.

"Seriously, _Gajeel,_" she managed to say between his kisses. "Haven't you wondered what to tell other should they _see_ us now?"

He, Gajeel Redfox, shrugged, pressing his lips against her collarbone.

"Seriously? I don't a shit," he trailed his lips upwards right towards her chin. "It'll show them _not _to touch you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're still pissed off for that kiss with Gray?" He glared at her, she let out a sigh. "Yeah, you are - plus, I'm going to be murdered by Juvia, tomorrow, should she find out about this."

He contemplates before smashing their lips together, "No, Juvia knows."

She raised an eyebrow, suspicion raising up in her throat.

"Knows _what_?"

"About us," Gajeel's touch made her to moan, once more. His hand had touched her lower part, almost her womanhood. "She's sharper than she looks."

She almost didn't let that information sink in - "WHAT?" She bellowed, louder than planned, almost pushing him off of her. "Out of _all_ people, you _told_ Juvia? _JUVIA_?!"

He raised an eyebrow, before re-trapping her between the wall and himself, eyes narrowed.

"Don't get facts wrong," Gajeel said, in a low voice. "_I _merely confirmed her statement, that's all I did and she's been keeping it silent."

Still, she didn't like it - was _that_ the reason behind Juvia's glare every time she flirted with someone else? It would explain Juvia's unreasonable behavior whenever a guy got too close to her. She had even, playfully, accused Juvia being a lesbian or over-protective 'sister' figure (something she did under the rain-woman's glare, which rivaled Erza's).

He didn't kiss her, he was wanted to see her reaction of someone _knowing_. Gajeel knew that she had talked about their relationship with that biggest drunkard woman in the guild, only leaving out name and how long (exactly) it had lasted. He suspected that the very same woman had dared _his_ Eleanora, her, to kiss that Stripper on purpose - all to find out about that mysterious lover. Although, he couldn't tell if that drunkard _had_ gotten her answer...

"...That would explain a lot," she, Eleanora, said as if talking to herself while shrugging. " - By the way, Gajeel, what's your hand doing _down_ there?" She added, when he made a 'mistake' to move his finger even further in.

He smirked, before once again, smashing their lips together, causing Eleanora to hit her head against the wall and moan into his mouth. His finger started to move inside her womanhood, each move becoming more daring and demanding.

Personally, he would kill the idiot, who dared to interrupt them _now_, when he was _so_ close in getting her - after all those weeks, months, of playing around. It wasn't like him to give this rare chance up without a fight.

"E'NORA - BRING YOUR ASS HERE, WE'VE STILL GOT GAME TO FINISH!"

They both froze, neither having noticed just how _erotic_ their position had gotten.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING THAT IRON-EATER BACK AS WELL IF HE'S WITH YOU!"

He growled, now finally realizing that that Drunkard _had_ realized that Eleanora's nameless and faceless lover was him, Gajeel Redfox.

She sighed, "I so _knew_ that things were going _too _easily..." She gave him a longing look, knowing just as well as he did, what would have had happened had that stupid _Cana_ not interrupted them.

Best-friend or not...

_She's dead._


End file.
